Fichus devoir!
by S0-bristish
Summary: Pfff quelle idée de nous faire faire 3 rouleaux de parchemins le jour ou il y a entrainement de quiddicht!


**Fichus devoir.**

_Petit one-shot sur Olivier Dubois. Que dire d'autre ? Bah tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling,ça je crois que tout le monde le sait. Il se peut qu'il y aie encore quelques fautes d'orthographes,désolée :s _

_Sur ce bonne lecture,et soyez indulgents,ça fait un bail que j'ai écris,faut le temps que la machine se remette en route _

Le capitaine de Quidditch des Gryffondor,Oliver Dubois,se rendait d'un pas précipité à la bibliothèque. Il avait l'air assez pressé et faché.

- « Quelle idée aussi de nous faire faire 3 rouleaux de parchemins un jour d'entraînement de quidditch ! C'est bien du Rogue ça ! M'enfin je devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant non ? Si jamais je ne suis pas à l'heure pour l'entraînement je jure que… »

Dubois s'arrêta net en réalisant qu'il était déjà à l'endroit prévu et voyant Madame Pince le regarder d'un air réprobateur,il du se résigner a pester mentalement contre son professeur.

Il prit les livres dont il avait besoin et s'installa a une table.

Il venait à peine de commencer son devoir qu'il leva déjà les yeux de celui-ci pour regarder aux alouettes. La potion ce n'était pas pour lui. Il souffla une bonne fois et se remit à son travail. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard,de nouveau il laissa son regard scruter la bibliothèque. Il s'attarda sur un silhouette qui se trouvait non loin de sa table. Il y reconnu une jeune fille moins âgée que lui qui traînait souvent avec le dernier des frères Weasley et Potter,le porte bonheur de l'équipe comme aimait dire Dubois. Il s'étonna un moment de la voir là ,en générale il n'y avait personne à cette heure ci. La plupart des élèves étaient en train de dîner. Puis il se rappela qu'elle était une miss-je-sais-tout d'après les dires donc normal qu'elle soit là. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de se concentrer sur son devoir mais pas moyen,il réfléchissait bien trop à sa nouvelle technique de quidditch pour le prochain match contre les Serdaigle pour se soucier de son devoir.

Il devait être dans un quart d'heure sur le terrain,soit il restait là a travailler encore une bonne heure sur ces fichus parchemins soit il bâclé tout et assurait la prochaine victoire des Gryffondor… « Dur,dur » pensa t il. « A moins que… »

- « Hey salut Granger ! »

La jeune fille leva difficilement les yeux de son livre poussiéreux qui semblait la captiver.

En rencontrant les yeux noisettes de Dubois,elle eu un hoquet de surprise qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme. Celui-ci ne prêta aucune attention à sa réaction,la quasi totalité des filles de Poudlard ,se retournait sur son passage en gloussant alors ça ou autre chose,il s'en fichait éperdument.

- « Euh sa…sa…lut Olivier » parvint elle a dire difficilement.

Pour elle ne sait quelle raison,il la dévisageait bizarrement. Elle se ressaisit et lui dit,

- « Euh…Tu ne devrais pas être à l'entraînement ? Harry m'as dit qu'il y en avait un aujourd'hui… »

Il cessa de la dévisager mais ne lui répondit pas tout de suite.

« Un peu de maquillage et de vêtement mieux adapté à une fille de son âge et elle serait pas mal voir même très jolie » pensa t il.

- « hum si justement il y en a ce soir, mais avec tout le travail que Rogue nous a donné,je n'aurai jamais fini à temps… » dit il en faisant semblant de rien.

- « Oh je vois…et bien si tu veux je peux t'avancer sur ton travail… » dit elle d'une voix tout timide.

- « Ma foi,ça pourrait grandement m'aider mais tu n'es pas…comment dire…au même niveau que moi… Enfin tu n'as pas encore vu toute la matière »

- « Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça,je me suis déjà avancée pour certains cours » lui répondit elle avec une certaine fierté dans la voix.

- « Tu es sur que ce ne te dérange pas ? »

- « Non non pas de problème ! Et puis c'est pour la bonne cause ! Grâce toi et à l'équipe voua allez gagner le tournoi donc je peux bien faire ça. »

Dubois lui sourit ,soulagé.

- « Bon et bien je vais chercher mes affaires.. »

Il partit pour revenir quelques instants plus tard,les bras chargés.

- « Tu es vraiment sur que ça ne te dérange pas ?»

Elle secoua la tête négativement en signe de réponse.

Il lui souria une nouvelles fois.

Il déposa ses affaires,la remercia et fit quelques pas pour partir.

Il se stoppa,regarda par derrière son épaule. Il réfléchit un instant puis fit demi tour et alla déposer un baiser sur la joue droite de la jeune fille qui devint toute rouge au contact de ses lèvres. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la bibliothèque à toute vitesse.

Hermione resta là,confuse,se demandant pourquoi il avait fait ça…


End file.
